1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
As this type of fuel injection control apparatus of the related art, a control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-336568 is known. This fuel injection control apparatus includes a coil, a switch, a diode, and a capacitor connected to a power source. The switch is constituted of a field-effect transistor (FET) and the drain thereof is connected to an output side of the coil. The source and the gate of the switch are connected to a ground and a control circuit, respectively. The anode of the diode is connected between the coil and the switch, and the cathode thereof is connected to the capacitor.
With this configuration, fuel is injected as follows. A drive signal is output from the control circuit so as to electrically connect the drain and the source of the switch (ON state). Then, a battery voltage is applied to the coil and energy is stored in the coil. This energy is supplied to the capacitor via the diode and is stored therein. Then, a boosted voltage stored in the capacitor is applied to a fuel injection valve to cause it to open, thereby injecting fuel from the fuel injection valve.